


Don't Think I Can't Replace You

by Deang_Kast



Series: I Can't Replace You [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito returns from an assignment overseas. He and Asami haven't seen each other in a month and they hadn't parted happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think I Can't Replace You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys and gals, I needed some angst. I was becoming immune to the fluff lol. We've had so much of it lately. Not to worry though, It'll be okay. :)

He stood at the door, staring down at the key. Would it still work? He wasn’t sure. They’d last seen each other over a month before when he’d accepted an assignment that had taken him out of the streets of Tokyo and into the deep jungles of the Congo.

At first, Asami had seemed okay with the idea. That was until the day he’d left for the airport. The words he’d spoken then were still seared in Akihito’s mind. They’d repeated over and over during his time away.

“Don’t think I can’t replace you.”

Six words. That’s all it’d taken to make him have nightmares about coming home. Home to see Asami in bed with someone else. About his key not fitting the lock. About Asami looking at him with that mask in place again. He hadn’t dreamed a single night while he was away. Only the nightmares. He’d finally stopped sleeping until his body forced him to. That was the only time he didn’t.

Now his hand was shaking and his heart was beating as though he’d run a marathon through the jungle again. Backing away, he turned and got back on the elevator. He’d sleep at Kou’s tonight. Well, this morning. The sun was just coming up over Tokyo. He’d try the key later, once he was sure Asami was at work.

Yeah, that was best. Get himself set up somewhere first. That way he would have somewhere to return to after Asami officially got rid of him. He’d call the office first to make sure he didn’t chance running into the man.

He got off the elevator on the ground floor and slunk out the door, waving his hand to the doorman who had greeted him when he’d arrived.

His arm was killing him. Stopping at a convenience store, he bought a water and took some pain pills before making his way across town to Kou’s house. Knocking on the door, he waited. He didn’t see the shadow who had started following him once he’d left the apartment building but Kou did when he opened the door, barely making it in time to catch his best friend as he dropped.

Kou nodded to the other man as he picked Akihito up and brought him inside to deposit him on the couch.

“Does he know he’s back?” He asked the taller man.

“I doubt he would’ve made it out of the penthouse if he’d actually gone inside.” They studied the young man’s appearance. His arm was in a sling. There were dark circles under his eyes and he’d lost a great deal of weight. “Once I tell him, he’s going to be here.”

“Yeah, I know. Just give me advance warning, please. He looks like he’s been through hell.” Kou sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“He was limping on his way over here. Knowing him, he probably jumped out of a tree trying to escape.”

“I wonder if he got the proof?”

“You doubt him?” The taller guy pushed his glasses up as he stared at Kou. “Never count him out. He’s not one to be taken lightly.”

“Why is Asami so anxious to get ahold of him?” Kou finally asked the question that had been plaguing him for the past three weeks.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I believe he may had said something to upset this guy the morning he left.”

“Oh.”

The other nodded before starting to leave. “I’ll call when I let him know. I’m sure it won’t be much longer after that he shows up.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

He didn’t look up at the knock on his door, just lay there on the same twin bed, looking at the photos that’d been left behind. He hadn’t known what to say to keep Akihito from going and so he’d said something really stupid before the boy had left. He’d seen the broken look in his eyes as he’d turned away and it’d nearly brought him to his knees. And he’d been the one to put it there. Again. It was always him who put that look in his lover’s eyes.

Turning onto his back, he threw an arm over his eyes. He’d tried to call since about three days after he’d left. It had always gone straight to voicemail. After about a week, he’d gone to his friends, telling them exactly who he was and asking if they’d heard from him. No one had.

No news for a month and he was growing desperate. He’d even told Kirishima to send someone to the damn jungle after him but no one had been able to find him. How fucking hard was it to spot a bright blonde head and pale body in the damn jungle? Everyone who worked for him were obviously incompetent. Grabbing his glass, he went to take a drink and realized it was empty. He glared at it. How dare it be empty?

Stumbling out of the room, he almost fell over Kirishima.

“Sir, I think you want a shower.”

“Why? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yes, sir, you are. I have news of Takaba-san but you might want to shower before you see him.”

“He’s here?” He hated the neediness in his voice as he tried to move around his secretary to get to the other man.

“No, sir. He was here but I don’t believe he came in.”

The pained look came back to his face as he threw the glass against the wall. “He believed it.” Kirishima’s eyes widened as Asami’s voice broke. He slumped against the wall and slid down it. “He fucking believed me.”

Kirishima wasn’t sure how to deal with his boss looking as broken mentally as Takaba had looked physically. He was used to the injuries being the polar opposite on the couple. Pushing his glasses up, he scowled. Well, if it worked the other way, perhaps what he usually did with Takaba would work with Asami. He just needed to phrase it right.

“Sir, I believe he’s hurt. His arm was in a sling and he was limping. He lost consciousness when he got to his friend’s home.” He injected concern in his tone to make Asami believe him. At least it was real concern this time. The boy had looked pretty bad. “I believe he needs a doctor.”

Asami looked up at him and nodded. “Okay. I’ll get a shower. Have the car waiting and call my doctor. Tell her what you think is wrong with him.”

Kirishima nodded as he pulled his phone out. The car was already waiting. He just needed to call Asami’s personal physician and have her waiting. They would probably be there quite a while.

 

Kou was opening the door before they were close. He stepped back as Asami swept in. The man stopped, taking in his lover’s appearance and took a deep breath to settle the rage beginning to build. At both himself and the ones who’d hurt him. If only he’d been able to stop him.

He bent down and carefully picked him up, settling a kiss on his forehead as he did so. He then left the small apartment without saying a word. Kou raised an eyebrow at Kirishima in question.

“I’ll let you know.” With those words, the men left with their precious cargo.

 

Asami carried him into the doctor’s office, refusing to put him down until he was in front of a bed. He stripped the small body and winced every time he found a new wound. It looked like he’d been shot twice. Once in the arm and again in the upper thigh. He’d wrapped a bandage around his leg and made the sling out of a shirt. The gunshots were only a couple days old but there were bruises all over him that looked like he’d been beaten repeatedly. His hands were shaking by the time he was done and moving out of the way.

It was a couple hours later when he was out of surgery. The bullets were removed and he was hooked up to an IV with different drugs being pumped into him. He had some internal bruising along with what they could see. He was suffering from sleep dep and malnutrition. The doctor wanted to keep him overnight and Asami agreed. He needed housekeeping to clean up the apartment before he brought Akihito home.

Pulling up a chair, he sat there throughout the day and into part of the night, his eyes never leaving Akihito’s face. Finally, he wasn’t able to stop his eyes from closing and his head fell to rest on the bed beside his hand that was clutching a smaller one.

Akihito blinked open his eyes a few times before they finally focused. He was in what appeared to be a hospital room. His body wasn’t hurting, which was a first after the past two weeks. Looking down to see what held his hand, he gasped.

“A-Asami?” He whispered. How had he gotten here? Why was Asami here? The last thing he remembered was walking towards Kou’s place. Had he changed his mind and turned around? Trying to pull his hand away resulted in Asami opening his eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Um, I need to get up.”

“Why? Where are you trying to go now?” Asami asked quietly, confusing Akihito. Go? Why would he try to go somewhere?

“To the restroom?”

“Oh. Here, let me help.” Asami reached out and Akihito pulled away.

“I can do it myself.” He got out of the bed and his leg promptly collapsed under him. “Dammit.” Asami silently bent down and lifted him, princess style, rolling the IV with them. He sat Akihito down in the restroom and left the room, closing the door.

Akihito stared at the door for a minute before doing what he needed to and hobbled over to wash his hands. As soon as the water turned off, the door opened and Asami picked him up again to return him to the bed. He watched as Asami sat back down in the chair that had been pulled close to the bed and pulled out his phone. He tapped out a message quickly and sat back quietly. A message returned a few minutes later and he stood up.

Leaning over Akihito, he kissed him softly, his hand cupping his cheek. Pulling back barely, he looked into blue eyes and kissed them closed.

“I’m sorry.” He then left the room, leaving a startled Akihito behind him.

“Oi! Bastard! Get back here!” he yelled. The only response was Kirishima walking into the room with his bag and sitting down in the now empty chair. “What’s going on?”

“I am entirely unsure, Takaba-san. He’s been acting strange for a while now.” Akihito stared at him for a moment before running his hand over his face.

“Kirishima, is my phone in my bag?” He sifted through it for a moment before pulling it out and handing it over.

Akihito stared at it for a minute before sadly chuckling.

“What’s wrong?”

“I lost my charger my first day down there and wasn’t able to get a replacement.”

Lifting his own phone, he asked, “It’s the same as mine, yes?” AT the nod, Kirishima reached into his briefcase and pulled a charger out. “Here, at least you can charge it up here. Let me plug it in.”

“Okay. Thanks Kirishima-san.” The medicine was still working on him and he could feel himself falling back asleep.

“Get some rest, Takaba-san. When you wake up, we can get you moved out of here.”

Akihito woke again a couple hours later. He noticed that Kirishima had fallen asleep and grinned. He’d never seen the man asleep. He fought back a laugh at the light snore. Oh, blackmail material. Looking around, he saw his phone and reached for it. Noticing that it was mostly charged, he unplugged it and turned it on. He doubted he had any space in his voicemail after practically a month of it being without a charge.

Once the tone for the voicemail sounded, he quieted it and called to empty it.

“Akihito. Call me.” Asami. Deleting it, he moved to the next one.

“Akihito. We need to talk.” He deleted that one and a dozen more with the same variation.

“Shit. Voicemail again.” He heard something breaking and then the line went dead. He blinked before playing it again. Okay, that was different. Deleting it, he listened to the next one.

“Asami here, call me? Please?” Akihito had rarely heard Asami say please and it shocked him.

“Akihito, why won’t you call?”

“Akihito, I’m sorry. Please call.”

“Please Akihito, call me back.”

“I can’t take this anymore. Please baby call me back.”

“Akihito?”

“I hope you’re okay.”

“I sent someone to find you and they couldn’t. Where are you?”

“Dammit Akihito. Sounds of glass shattering and someone falling.”

“I’m so fucking sorry baby. Just let me know you’re okay. That’s all I’m asking for.”

Akihito was crying by the time he got to that last one. Asami hadn’t sounded like himself. Like he was hurting so bad.

“You probably don’t care but I’m sorry for everything. Just come home baby. I’ll leave you alone, I swear. Let me know you’re alive then I’ll disappear.”

“Anything, Akihito, I’ll do anything, please baby. Just one call.”

His hands were shaking by the time the last message sounded, “Akihito? C’mon love, call me, tell me you’re still around. I can’t… not without you.” It had been sent that morning, probably when he was standing outside the penthouse door scared shitless of what he would find if he’d entered.

Scrolling down his contact list, he found a number and dialed, waiting for the other person to pick up.

“Get your perverted bastard ass back here. What the hell are you thinking leaving me here with your secretary. Now, Asami or never again.” He hung up, certain it would bring the other back quickly.

Muffled laughter got his attention through his fuming and he looked over at Kirishima.

“I believe that will get him here, Takaba-san. Sorry to overhear you on the phone.” He merely shook his head and they sat there, waiting. Maybe twenty minutes passed before the door flew open and Asami walked in. Kirishima made a hasty retreat, certain he did not need to know what would be said.

Akihito held his phone up for Asami to see. “I lost my charger my first day there. I just now was able to listen to my messages.”

Asami’s eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

“Why did you say it?”

“I didn’t want you to go. It’s too dangerous there.” Asami shrugged as he looked away.

“And you couldn’t just say that?”

Asami didn’t answer, merely looked around the room.

“You are a fucking bastard.” Asami eyes met his and he nodded once.

“I know.”

“I believed you. I thought you would go out and find another pet to replace me.”

“You’re not my pet.” Asami denied loudly, brows frowning at the words.

“Then what the hell am I, Asami?”

“Mine.”

Akihito sighed as he closed his eyes.

Asami swallowed and looked down at his shoes for a moment before speaking again. “You’re mine, Akihito. My everything.”

Akihito opened his eyes in surprise as he heard this. Asami came over to sit on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to lightly kiss his lips.

“I need you with me Akihito. If I lost you, I’m not sure what I’d do.” He laid his head against Akihito’s chest as he spoke, unable to say it looking into those blue eyes.

Akihito wrapped his arms around the dark head against him before bending down to lay a kiss on it. “Then stay.”

Asami nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding a second chapter to it for after they return home and Akihito is healed up enough to resume relations lol. Should I? Or is it complete like this?


End file.
